The present invention comprises a new Angelonia, botanically known as Angelonia angustifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Cas Raspry’.
‘Cas Raspry’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Cas Raspry’ has large bold red-purple flowers; medium green foliage; with a compact and decumbent, well-branched plant habit.
‘Cas Raspry’ originated from a hybridization made in August 2006 in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was an unpatented proprietary plant identified as ‘655-1’ with rose-purple flower color. ‘655-1’ has lighter green foliage and a less compact habit than ‘Cas Raspry’.
The male parent of ‘Cas Raspry’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘623-1’ with deep pink flower color. ‘623-1’ has lighter green foliage and is less floriferous than ‘Cas Raspry’. The resultant seed was sown in May 2007.
‘Cas Raspry’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in September 2007 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Cas Raspry’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the September 2007 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.